


Hide and Seek

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina experiments with Lucy's newly heightened senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks drabble cycle for the prompt "blindfolds".

Mina wrapped the scarf around Lucy’s head. It smelt of her perfume and skin and Lucy was nearly overpowered by that alone. She closed her eyes, though she couldn't see if she wanted to.

Mina wanted her to hone her skills and she'd learned of the side effects of sensory deprivation during her studies. By cutting off one sense, she hoped to test her others. Her sense of smell and hearing, specifically but as Lucy's fingertips accidentally brushed against Mina's dress, feeling every thread and she breathed in sharply, tasting her on the air, she realised all of her senses were heightened.

She listened to Mina's shoes clicking on the hard floor. She was hiding now. Lucy counted to a hundred, trying her best not to follow the sound. When she opened her eyes, her eyelashes scratched against the scarf and she wanted to pull it down, breathe Mina in but she focused, resolving to find the real Mina.

She followed her scent through the drawing room into the music room, hearing her breathing, muffled and low. Lucy leaned against the pianoforte, pressing a few keys playfully. Mina was under it.

Lucy smiled. Under the vibrations from the music, she could hear Mina's heart racing like they were children playing hide and go seek again. She smoothed down her skirts and knelt on the floor, Mina flooding every sensory receptor. She found Mina's mouth with her fingers and ran her thumb over them, bringing their lips together.

"Found you."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
